


假酒害人

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转，黄色废料。





	假酒害人

酒后性幻想

 

 

 

忒修斯的醉态能一直坚持到有礼貌地把送他回家的同事再送走之后才露头。

他重新进屋以后关上门，也不想开灯，就背靠着门板在地毯上坐下来。一阵阵的眩晕挤压他的脑子，让他看东西有点重影，隐约还有些幻觉，不真切。他在幻想中看到妹妹纽特从厨房出来，扶起他给他手里塞一杯茶，责怪他为什么要关上门厅的灯。

他握着“纽特”的手傻笑，因为他的妹妹在南美出差，说好了明天才会到家。不过他幻想中的纽特也诚实地晒红了一些，她是那种怎么晒都晒不出古铜色的皮肤，跟他一样，鼻子上的雀斑晒成了棕色。

她看起来像是扶他，在他的幻想中倒是很诚实地手伸进外套，摸他的腰，摸得很痒。忒修斯低头去吻她，她像是被吓了一跳似的往后躲，但身子还被他揽着，脚后跟踉跄一步往后摔。忒修斯跟着她往下倒，虽然觉得是在做梦，不会疼，但还是用手垫住了她的后脑勺。他把纽特压在地毯上狠狠吻了一阵，她左右支绌，不过还算是温顺地张开唇瓣，让他吮吸。忒修斯呻吟着感到自己硬了，他开始抬起上半身解皮带头。

在地上也行。实际上在哪里都行，他很想就这么操她，他想操自己的亲妹妹已经很久了。自从纽特因为租约到期暂时找不到住处搬过来，他就几乎每天晚上都硬得睡不着觉。早上看见纽特在煮咖啡他想操她，有时她因为熬夜赖床他想直接操醒她。有时下班回来妹妹已经做好了晚餐，他不想吃饭想把她摁在餐桌上捞起腿站着插进去。每次卧室外面有响动，他就幻想是纽特抱着枕头过来敲门，揉着眼睛说睡不着要哥哥讲故事。虽然离她上一次这么做已经有十几年了。

他甚至在脑子里编了好几个色情童话，讲到王子和公主的时候他就把故事书一丢压在她身上，用阴茎顶着她问你知不知道这是什么大宝贝。幻想中的纽特没那么羞涩，他希望她一边用纯情的眼神闪躲，一边富有技巧地套弄阴茎，或者直接跪下去给他口交。他有时还幻想纽特喝多了走错卧室，那他就不客气直接操死她，操得她嗷嗷叫，第二天下不来床走不了路。

忒修斯家里只有主卧的浴室有浴缸。他每天都想纽特会不会过来要求泡一泡，那样也能给他多一点残留的香气和素材。浴缸不是很大，他没试过，不过幻想中没关系。他在水里操她，把她的腿挂在浴缸边上，抱在怀里从后面顶进去，顺便能揉她的乳房和下面的阴蒂。最后把她抱出来到镜台前也可以，在镜子前做，把她的乳房压扁在镜面上，呼吸出的雾气让她看不清身后是谁在进入她。

当然这间屋子里除了忒修斯也不会有别人，他很愿意捂住她的眼睛，假装自己是陌生人。或者手铐也可以，不，那太粗鲁了，那就用忒修斯自己的领带，绑住她的手，剩下的塞到她嘴里。她的唾液弄湿领结。书架上也行，他可以抱起纽特把她的屁股压在那堆落灰的法典上，撞得书本往外滑，她紧张得用手去拦，或者紧张得夹紧他的阴茎。

他还想过书桌，洗衣机上，沙发上，飘窗上。太多了，不过最多的当然还是床上，在他自己蓝色细条纹的被子里。他给纽特口交完，在她双膝弓起撑起的被子里，像一头优雅的猎豹一样爬回她的身上。每次早晨醒来硬得太厉害他什么也想不了，就蒙上头开始幻想纽特。有时也是她给他口交，吃硬了以后自己坐上来，不用他去费心做润滑。他会掐着她的腰把她狠狠往自己阴茎上摁，顶到底满意地看她呻吟喘息。纽特有点偏瘦，身板太纤细，他可以用大腿的力量直接勾住她翻身上来，然后发挥自己的腰力操得她哭爹喊娘。

不，还是别了，在床上叫爸妈对他自己来说也不是什么好想法。那就叫哥哥吧，叫他的名字忒修斯也行，叫西奥也行，最好还是叫哥哥。像她小时候用黏黏腻腻的嗓音说话一样。在操她的时候，他只有坏心眼上来才会要求她叫哥哥，叫哥哥就饶了你喔。这是他们约好的。虽然每次纽特叫了哥哥只会得到更凶狠的抽送和顶撞，被干到痉挛和翻白眼的那一种。每一次她都不长记性，当然忒修斯也不想要她长记性。或者纽特自己也想被粗暴地对待，她没有哪一次不是湿得很厉害的。

忒修斯知道自己不算是个体贴的情人，他试图幻想着对纽特温柔一点，好好做前戏，好好亲吻，抚摸、吻和事后的温存。但每次想着想着他就觉得，去他娘的，反正又不可能成真，何苦给自己加那么多戏。于是他就直接从自己完全勃起地顶进去开始想，一边想一边闭上眼睛开始用手套弄阴茎。

 他的确勃起得很厉害。色情网站、色情杂志和付费电话都没有纽特的喘息声和潮红的、长满雀斑的脸好用。他压着纽特制住她乱动的双手，完全解放自己的阴茎让它直挺挺露出来，指着妹妹分开的腿间。她低头看了一眼以后更惊慌了，这大概也算是他满足自己的常备幻想画面之一。“是不是很大？”他顶了顶纽特问，声音沙哑得含混不清：“喜欢吗？”

有时他会恶毒地替纽特可惜她得不到自己这根完美的阴茎。它又粗，又长，头部向上翘起，据说能更方便地顶到女性的宫颈和G点，给她们很极致的阴道高潮。他完全勃起以后真的可大了，超出平均水平，很多。像纽特这么单薄的身子都不一定能全部吃得下它。他扒了一阵纽特的裙子以后觉得膝盖有点痛，低头看看自己好像还跪在地上，有点讶异怎么还不记得脑内转换场景。他想去床上。

大概是真的喝多了。他从地板上爬起来，裤子还挂在胯骨下，卡在大腿处。纽特用膝盖和脚后跟往后挪，他一把捞起她扛在肩上，几乎是瞬间就把她扛进卧室丢在床上。纽特的屁股砸在床垫上还弹了弹，忒修斯被自己精细的幻想画面逗乐了，跟着也爬上床来，利索地脱掉所有的衣物。

纽特的裙子有点难脱，他搞不清楚为什么女人的衣服有那么多这啊那的拉链与搭扣。纽特自己翻着白眼把袖子解放出来，还有背后胸衣的扣子。“真乖。”忒修斯吻了她一下，露出一个奖赏的笑，然后又觉得还不够，压下去重新细细舔她的唇瓣，吮她的舌头。

他从纽特的下巴一路吻到小巧可爱的肚脐眼。她的肚子也很可爱，没什么肉，但也没有肌肉，还是软乎乎的，腰肢两手合握就能握住。他拿鼻尖往下拱纽特内裤的边缘，他当然知道妹妹穿什么样的内裤，毕竟她在哥哥家里住了这么久。他最喜欢绛红色蕾丝的那一条，现在她屁股上当然也是这个。他不会说自己从洗衣篮中偷出妹妹的内裤手淫的，他射在那蕾丝上面，把布料弄得一团糟，又得手洗到完全不残留奇怪的味道为止。

他用牙咬着内裤边缘往下扯，纽特扯他的发根，有点疼，他反手一巴掌拍在她大腿上。纽特呼痛，他就失去耐心了。撕碎它，他想这么做很久了，实际上也的确想过，之前的幻想中这块单薄的布料总是一扯就破，今天他却用了几下力气。内裤底部拉扯纽特的大腿根让她发出不愉快的声音，忒修斯虎起脸，又给了她的臀一巴掌骂道：“叫什么叫？还没到你叫的时候呢。”

唉，他有个坏毛病，在床上话有点儿多，当然只是在跟纽特的那种时候。他多想翻来覆去用言语逗弄她，逗得她又哭又爽，害羞到自己绞紧双腿用里面夹，呜呜咽咽地求哥哥别说了，只要他别说她什么事都愿意做。“说，爽不爽，哥哥大不大？”他总是这么问她，也不多认真去想这种台词女性听到到底有什么心理反应。那无所谓，不重要。他还经常说“干死你，你是不是哥哥的小母狗”之类的话，然后让纽特汪汪学狗叫，回头娇娇地答哥哥好厉害，哥哥最厉害了。阿尔忒弥斯是哥哥的小婊子，求求哥哥快操死我。操，光是这么一想，他就硬得更厉害，硬得龟头吐水，茎身发疼。毕竟手淫不能真正发泄欲望，可纽特住过来了，他又不能带炮友回家，工作又太忙。总之他很久很久没有做过爱了，只不过在幻想里他不用担心自己会射得太快。

忒修斯撕了那条自己最喜欢的内裤以后就掰开纽特要直接插进去。今天这个纽特夹紧了腿，绷直腰往上弓成一板桥，入口处紧得根本进不去。他妈的，他不知道自己为什么要设置这种幻想中的难关，吐了点唾沫在手心，退出来一点抹在龟头上，摁住她的小腹重又往里顶。

他全部进去以后喘了一口气，稳了稳就开始使劲抽送。纽特怎么一开始就哭了？一般来说这还没到她求饶的时候。她里面也太紧了，虽然紧的很舒服，但忒修斯还是偏好湿湿软软的小穴，也许是因为他本身没多少跟没经验的女人做爱的经验。

但他满意地意识到这么紧也很棒，很舒服。纽特哭唧唧地拿手背抹眼泪，眼眶鼻子嘴唇都又红又肿，真可爱。他压下去吻她，拿开她的手握住，鼻尖拱她的鼻尖问她舒不舒服。纽特骂了句脏话，他很生气，咬了一下她的下唇。她其实一直都不乖，在现实中，成年以后就完全脱离忒修斯想要的那种可爱妹妹的感觉。他要她来伦敦读大学，她不愿意，要她来伦敦工作，她推拒又拖拉。甚至她因为旅行太久租的房子到期了，都宁愿去跟美国朋友挤研究生宿舍不愿意来求助最亲爱的哥哥。他一想到这个就发狠地又咬了一下，舔到一点铁锈味。纽特的哭腔更明显了，嘟嘟囔囔地骂他，他直起腰来准备好好给她一点颜色看看。

“干什么这么不情不愿的，嗯？不喜欢哥哥吗？不喜欢哥哥的大肉棒操你吗？”忒修斯一边说着疯话，一边抬高她的屁股打桩一般把自己撞进去。纽特直着脖子叫，双手胡乱拍打他的胸口，但那力气比发春的小猫还不如。忒修斯狠狠操了一阵子又停下来，看她喘得像离开水的鱼。“是不是真不喜欢哥哥？嗯？”他慢下来，退出一部分，龟头浅浅在入口处抽插，用腰划着圈子。他努力作出可怜的模样：“可是哥哥很喜欢你，哥哥想操你，想让你舒服。我他妈的想干你想得都快神经病了……操。阿尔忒弥斯，给哥哥好不好？”

纽特愣了愣，脸在被操红的时候竟然还能再有点儿红。她半晌后轻轻点了点头，随即就害羞得捞起枕头把自己埋在羽毛填充物里。“真乖。那我们就说好了。”忒修斯满意地俯下身亲亲她，准确地在一堆被褥里找到她的下巴把她掰回来。反正他也不知道说好了什么，只是强奸妹妹和跟妹妹两情相悦肯定还是后者更妙。

这一次接吻就轻柔了很多，跟下面他进入的节奏一样舒缓。纽特呻吟着，深处渗出水，抽插也顺畅了很多。忒修斯很满意，全抽出来，她脸上还露出那种失落和舍不得的淫荡表情。

下一秒他就把纽特整个人翻过去，她修长的腿在空中画出滑稽的弧度。他从后面捞起纽特的屁股，双手扶住，挺着腰让龟头在她湿滑的穴口蹭了几下就一鼓作气全部顶进去。他从后面就能全部进去了，一边操一边狠狠揉捏她的臀肉，揉和拍打。纽特的上半身被顶得直往前蹿，脸埋在被子里叫的声音很哑。从后面干他妈的就是爽，她夹住他，完整地，能顶到底还在深处戳刺，还能看到她被他进入的地方。忒修斯掰着她的两瓣臀朝旁边掰开，盯着深红翻开的小穴看，还有自己被妹妹的淫水裹得湿漉漉的大阴茎。“操，你真他妈爽……纽特，你要是敢让别人操你，我他妈一定杀了他……”他发疯般地说着胡话，和使劲地往里顶。纽特的身子一颤一颤，是高潮了么？忒修斯不知道。

也许是因为喝了酒，他脑子有点不清醒，也有点没那么容易射出来。他又把纽特翻过来的时候她哭得哼哼唧唧的，整个人都被操红操开了，眼泪唾液一团糟，下面的水把他的阴毛都弄得湿湿嗒嗒。忒修斯低头看了看交合的位置，突发奇想想照顾照顾她，于是用拇指揉她的阴蒂。一般来说在幻想中他不用怎么照顾纽特的感受，可偶尔想得野一点也没什么关系，反正又不会有人知道。

他一边搓纽特的阴蒂一边吻她，在她嘴里用舌头模拟阴茎插入的动作。纽特拼命唔唔叫，摇头，绷紧了腰腹，里面夹得他脊椎直发麻。忒修斯想遵循九浅一深的节奏操一会儿，但不太记得数数，浅浅干几下又发狠地顶两下，越干越快，下面肉体拍打撞击的节奏听起来很疯狂。突然间纽特发出一声尖细绵长的呻吟，他的龟头感觉有点不对，猛地退出来，一股水从她穴口喷出，溅得他的小腹上都是。

“老天，我都不敢想，你还有这功能……”忒修斯也不顾自己笑起来的模样有多傻，不管她还在抽搐着喷水就扶起阴茎重新塞进去，用失去理智的速度发狂地猛干。纽特叫不出声了，但指甲还能挠他的背，这点刺痛更刺激得他锁紧身下妹妹的腰，撞得她整个人都往上顶。她里面湿得一塌糊涂，但竟然还能这么紧。当然了幻想中的肉体总是最好的，只是忒修斯自己也不清楚自己什么时候还看过潮吹的黄色录像，印象中是很久很久以前了。高中男生们讨论说肯定都是拍摄手法而已，现实中这样的女人不存在。

他决定以后多往这方面想一想。反正幻想不用真的洗床单。忒修斯最后操了百十下以后射在里面，纽特已经软得像一滩泥做不出任何的反应。在他所有的性幻想中，不管是写实的还是天马行空的，他永远要射在里面。他要自己的精液把纽特的肉壶灌得满满的，抽出来以后好久压一压小腹都还会往外渗。然后他要要求纽特夹紧，不准漏出来，当然她再怎么努力也兜不住哥哥射得太多的精液，那画面他也很喜欢。

困意终于在一次高潮以后袭来。忒修斯从妹妹身上下来一头栽在被子里就睡着了，甚至可能开始打呼噜。

对于不管喝到多醉还是能撑到回家，而不会在外面睡着胡乱过夜这一点，忒修斯是很满意自己的自律的。他睡在自己家香喷喷的被子里，新的洗衣液是纽特买的，她自己偏好的百合花香的味道，洗过几次以后就跟她的内衣是一个气味。这可比在酒馆油腻的桌面上或者炮友家充斥浓烈香水味的沙发上醒过来好多了。

忒修斯可以睡着睡着半夜渴醒时翻身就捞到纽特温软的身躯，他还闭着眼睛，懒得真地爬起来喝水。他可以把手伸过去揉她的乳房，或者又往下摸，趁她还湿着从后面侧躺着就把硬起来的阴茎塞进去。喝了酒总是容易睡不连贯，每次醒来忒修斯都还觉得纽特还在，或者再干她一次，或者干脆插在里面不出来接着睡。他自己也数不清这一晚他醒了多少次。

总之，忒修斯真正睡到闭上眼睛再也睡不着，大概是酒真正醒了的时候，终于发现身边还背对着自己躺着个女人。他一下子出了一身冷汗，自己还真带炮友回来了？都是红头发苍白皮肤，他一下子想不起来昨晚电话打给了谁。于是他也头痛地想起来纽特大概中午过后就要到家了，连忙粗鲁地去推那个女人：“醒醒，听着，我很抱歉，但你得赶紧离开……”

女人发出特别不耐烦的声音，这让忒修斯也开始不耐烦起来。他掐着女人的肩膀把她掰过来面向着自己，然后他的头就突然间不痛了。

实际上，他恨不得头可以继续痛下去，一直痛到让他直接倒地猝死，可能一切都还会简单一些。

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————

“我没有记错时间，我只是没有把时差的一天算进去！总之这根本不是我的问题好吧忒修斯？！你是认真地准备先花半小时跟我讨论这个吗？！”


End file.
